


letters to lost lovers

by johnnyc4kez



Series: letters [1]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Angst Train, Drabble, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, he misses him :(, pony is gushing, this was a warmup i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyc4kez/pseuds/johnnyc4kez
Summary: ponyboy writes letters to johnny to cope with the loss of him.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Series: letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184336
Kudos: 14





	letters to lost lovers

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lil drabble i wrote as a warmup to get my head back in the game! ive been pretty unmotivated w/ writing as of late so i decided to whip something up quick because i had alot of ideas and/or muse for johnny and ponyboy and literally anything the outsiders

letters to lost lovers

it was a cold night when you left us, we had just won the rumble and we were trying to tell you.. we knew you were dying, after those injuries' there wasn't a way you could've lived normally again if you had survived. you told me to stay gold, and your once flaming eyes sparked out for the last time. you took your last breath on earth and you left. dally punched his hand into the wall, acting if it was gonna bring you back.. it didn't.

god johnny, everything about you.. from your smile that could light up a whole room to your jet black hair, always greased back precisely and perfect. to your eyes, they had a spark in them, the kinda spark that when someone saw you they could tell you were destined for greatness. to that smug look on your face, you were never confident in yourself but the way you presented yourself made it look like you were. the scar on your cheekbone from bobs rings, it showed everything you'd ever gone through and how great you took it, you deserved such a better life, i wish i could've given that to you if only i would've known how in time.. before i was too late.. to those bruises around your eyes and on your cheeks that you would wince if someone touched. they were from your parents.. god they're assholes. they were so lucky to have a son like you and they took it for granted.. johnny, you died gallantly, you died a hero. you died saving people, you put your life behind other people's in the name of bravery.

there isn't a day that goes by where i don't think about you. everyday there's something that reminds me of you, and all of the memories of all of our time spent together comes flooding back. you see, that's the thing about memories. they always stick with us in the back of our head, when we get reminded of them whether it be intentional or not.. we remember. we remember everything. i miss you every day, i cant stop thinking about all those nights we spent, gazing up at the stars. we took those so for granted, didn't we johnnycake? i never really knew how much i was gonna cherish all of these memories with you until i lost you, and i never thought i was gonna lose you.. god was i wrong..

dally died not soon after you, he died because of you.. he didn't think he could live his life without you in it. i didn't either, i still don't. its just so hard without you, maybe dal had the right idea.. everything feels so empty without you guys. when the gang laughs and we don't hear your voices in the room with us you can tell it breaks us.. when we don't see you everyday.. johnny, there's a few things i cant to anymore without you being here. i don't read out loud anymore, the only time i ever did was for you and i cant bear the thought of having to do it to someone else. i miss you so much, i don't even know how i manage without you.. tell dally i said hi, okay? 

much love, ponyboy curtis.


End file.
